Como Gloria Gaynor
by ArielHellishKoneko
Summary: Y tal vez debería dejarse de tonterías. Ya no estaba en la edad en la que hacer tonterías no tenía consecuencias. Tenía que tomar el teléfono llamar a Alexander, pedirle que viniera a verlo porque tenía un ataque que solo se curaría si el mencionado lo besaba hasta perder la conciencia. [One Shot, malec, AU]


Disclaimer: Cazadores de sombras y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todo es obra de Cassandra Clare. Esta historia es ficticia, cualquier parecido a la realidad es mera coincidencia.

 _Canción: I Will Survive - Gloria Gaynor_

* * *

 **Como Gloria Gaynor**

 _._

—Esto se terminó.

Cerró los ojos, tratando de evitar la mirada que Alexander le dirigía. Y tal vez los había cerrado porque creía que esto era una pesadilla y quería despertar, pero cuando volvió a abrir los ojos la pesadilla seguía presente.

Camille estaba detrás de Alec. Magnus podía observarla mientras se relamía los labios, gustosa con la situación.

 _Perra_ pensó, pero no lo dijo. Aún tenía un poco de caballerosidad corriendo por sus venas, aunque la tristeza estaba envenenando su sangre en ese momento. Tal vez también había un poco de decepción.

—Magnus, déjame explicar…

—No lo necesito —le cortó al instante. Camille seguía sonriendo. —Puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella, diviértete, me da igual.

Y no, su corazón no se rompió un poco más al ver la expresión que su, ahora ex novio, le regaló.

Por supuesto que su corazón no se rompió.

—Magnus…

—No voy a estar en el departamento hasta mañana, eso te dará suficiente tiempo para sacar tu mierda.

No le dirigió otra mirada a Camille, no se la merecía.

Alexander estaba boqueando, buscando algo correcto para decir, pero es que no había nada correcto para decir cuando encontrabas a tu novio platicando con la más _desalmada_ de tus ex amantes sobre la mejor forma de hacer que te despidieran y luego los veías sellando el pacto con un beso. Bueno, tal vez solo había sido Camille la que se había abalanzado sobre Alec, pero en ese momento ya daba igual.

—Y deja la llave cuando te vayas.

Escuchó el quejido ahogado y doloroso que seguramente provino de la garganta de Alexander. Dio media vuelta y se fue por donde vino.

Y no, no empezó a llorar en cuanto salió del recinto y alquiló una habitación por una noche con el rostro lleno de lágrimas.

Por supuesto que no.

 **Día 1**

No es como si esperara que Alexander estuviera en el departamento. Tampoco era como si algún día dejara de mentirse a sí mismo. Lo primero que sus ojos buscaron al entrar a su casa fue el tazón rosado que había en la mesita de la entrada, adentro estaban las llaves de Alec, esas que él le había regalado junto con el llavero de gato sonriente color morado; eso fue lo que le hizo saber que sus demandas habían sido aceptadas. Le pegó como un golpe en el estómago saber que Alec había aceptado después de todo.

Aventó sus propias llaves dentro del tazón. Se quitó el abrigo y se adentró a la sala, su gato estaba durmiendo sobre el sofá así que él se dirigió a la cocina. En el trayecto extrajo su celular de su pantalón, desconectó las llamadas y entró a Internet para buscar una canción en específico.

Magnus había sobrevivido a muchas rupturas gracias a una canción. Una sola canción siempre lograba subirle el ánimo. Tecleó "Gloria Gaynor" en el buscador y la primera canción que apareció le hizo sonreír ligeramente, era la canción que buscaba. Estaba a punto de elegir la primera opción cuando se quedó quieto pensando en nada y a la vez en todo. Salió del buscador y entró a su reproductor de música, eligió La Canción, esa que siempre le hacía llorar. Se acercó al refrigerador, sacó el helado de zarzamoras que había comprado la semana pasada, tomó una cuchara y se dirigió a su habitación.

Estaba bien, podía poner La Canción en repetición infinita, llorar sobre el helado y esconderse en su cama todo el día. Mañana podría escuchar _I Will Survive_ y recuperarse de la ruptura.

 **Día 6**

De acuerdo, tal vez aún no había escuchado _I Will Survive_ más que tres veces en esos días, pero cada que la ponía y las estrofas le golpeaban le daban ganas de ir y acabar con el contenido de su refrigerador. Y eso de refugiarse en la comida no se sentía tan bien como esperaba.

Gloria le estaba fallando cruelmente esta vez y él estaba a punto de tener un ataque de pánico. Si Gloria lo abandonaba no había nada que pudiera hacer para recuperarse.

 **Día 13**

Estaba recuperándose, muy lentamente pero eso no era realmente importante. Lo importante era que Gloria Gaynor le había fallado. Se suponía que su receta para superar una ruptura incluía esa canción, que no se animaba a mencionar a causa de la decepción, pero aún no lo superaba.

Y si su receta hubiera funcionado no estaría en ese momento en esa situación. Parado a mitad de la puerta del salón que estaba dejando en ese momento, inmóvil porque su cuerpo no respondía, lo único que parecía querer moverse eran sus manos, las cuales temblaban como si acabara de fumar veinte cigarrillos. Pero no tendría que pasar todo eso si Gloria no le hubiera fallado, podría haber cerrado la puerta del salón y dirigirse al próximo salón en lugar de quedarse como un idiota esperando que Alexander dijera algo.

—Hola.

Apretó sus labios para no contestar en seguida. Porque era muy probable que empezara a soltar palabras al azar, y Alec no podía ver eso. Era su ex ahora, no podía ver que aún le hacía perder la cabeza.

— ¿Qué quieres?

Alexander dio un paso hacia atrás, como si la pregunta le hubiera golpeado en el pecho, haciéndole perder todo el equilibrio.

—No contestas mis llamadas.

—No tengo porque hacerlo —informó, dando media vuelta para tomar la manija de la puerta para por fin cerrarla—. Terminamos, no tengo porque responder tus llamadas.

Para cuando la puerta estuvo cerrada y dio media vuelta Alexander ya estaba a un par de centímetros de distancia.

—Escucha…

—No, tú escucha —cortó Magnus. Sus dedos cerrándose con fuerza en la carpeta que llevaba en las manos—, quisiste jugar con Camille, bien, no me importa, es tu vida así que puedes hacer lo que quieras. Pero terminamos, así que no esperes que conteste tus llamadas.

—No luces como si no te importara —atacó Alec. Frunciendo el entrecejo.

Si, tal vez tenía ojeras, tal vez no había arreglado su cabello o su ropa últimamente, pero eso no significaba que podían restregárselo en la cara.

—Eso a ti no te importa.

— ¡Al menos dame una oportunidad para explicarme!

—No quiero explicaciones, Alec.

Afianzó el agarré en la carpeta entre sus manos antes de rodear el cuerpo de su ex novio y empezar a caminar a zancadas hasta el próximo salón.

Y tal vez sería un buen momento para ponerse los audífonos y poner la lista de reproducción que había creado hace unos días, esa lista llena de canciones que lo hacían llorar como si fuera un bebé. Desgraciadamente ese día sus audífonos habían quedado olvidados en su departamento.

 **Día 19**

Se reportó enfermo ese día, una de las cosas buenas que su adolescencia le dejó fue el don de mentir magníficamente, por lo cual no le fue difícil lograr que le creyeran sobre lo mal que se sentía. Y si realmente lo meditaba su corazón recientemente roto podía tomarse como una dolencia física, porque ese nudo en la garganta que se le formaba cada que pensaba en Alexander no era algo normal. Incluso se planteó ir a ver algún médico, pero seguramente recibiría una mirada de profundo disgusto en cuanto explicara sus dolencias.

Lo mejor era quedarse en casa con la fiel compañía de su gato. Aparte de los kilos de comida chatarra que había comprado el día anterior. Prendió la televisión y cambió canales hasta encontrar algo entretenido, mientras una de sus manos se encargaba de tomar frituras del tazón en su regazo.

Magnus siempre se arrepentía de faltar al trabajo después de unas horas, porque siempre le llegaba el sentimiento que culpabilidad o algo realmente malo ocurría. Siempre pasaba, él lo sabía y aun así seguía desafiando al destino, por lo cual el destino se encargó de recordarse de la mejor manera posible. Porque mientras veía la televisión y se encargaba de no ahogarse realmente con las frituras el teléfono comenzó a sonar, y al no querer contestar terminó escuchando el mensaje de voz.

 _Está bien, entiendo que no me contestes, pero tienes que aceptar que realmente soy una de las mejores cosas que te han pasado… No, olvida eso, yo… En serio, Magnus, no sé qué demonios hacer para que contestes una de mis llamadas, aunque sea para maldecirme. Necesito que me maldigas porque sé que será la única forma en la que podríamos hablar. ¿Tan difícil es tomar el teléfono? Necesitamos hablar… bueno, tal vez solo yo necesito escucharte. Por favor, llámame._

El mensaje se cortó en el mismo instante en que Magnus estaba a punto de levantarse. Se quedó en cuclillas por un momento para después volver a echarse en el sofá.

Había estado a punto de contestar, porque realmente todo estaba volviéndose pesado para él. Extrañaba Alec, no recordaba haber extrañado a alguien con tantas ganas después de haber terminado. Y seguía enojado, no era como si pudiera quitarse fácilmente de la cabeza que Camille había besado a su novio, así como tampoco podía quitarse de la cabeza que Alec hubiera planeado algo en conjunto con su ex novia, pero quería perdonarlo. Quería devolverle las llamadas y decirle que también quería hablar, que lo único que deseaba en ese momento era solucionar las cosas.

Pero su orgullo era demasiado grande. Así que volvió a meterse un puñado de frituras a la boca y buscó en internet la canción que debía de sacarlo de la depresión. Porque si Gloria no lograba ayudarlo en ese momento iba a terminar subiendo cinco kilos gracias a las frituras que había en la cocina.

 **Día 26**

Todo estaba mal. De todas las personas que creyó que podrían traicionarlo esta era la última que había cruzado por su cabeza.

Presidente Miau lo mirada desde su cojín, el cual funcionaba perfectamente como cama y escondite, estaba acostado y medio envuelto en una bufanda. Una bufanda que Magnus podía reconocer perfectamente. Era la bufanda que había comprado pensando en lo espectacular que se le vería a Alexander, la reconocía tan bien que no necesitó darle más que un vistazo para saber que realmente era esa bufanda.

Y su gato estaba acurrucado cómodamente sobre esa prenda. Era la mayor traición que Magnus había vivido.

Dio el par de pasos que lo separaba del refugio de su mascota y se inclinó para tomar un extremo de la bufanda, claro que su gato enseguida lo notó y se encargó de dejarle claro que no quería que se llevara la prenda.

—Déjalo —ordenó Magnus.

Presidente Miau sacó las uñas, aferrándolas con saña en la prenda, dejándole claro a su dueño que no pensaba ceder esa vez.

—Déjalo ir, Presi.

Magnus jaló con más fuerza ante la insistencia de su gato, ganándose un bufido y un arañazo que por suerte no llegó a su brazo. Su otro brazo comenzó a jalar el extremo de la bufanda, tratando de ganar la batalla, pero su gato no desistió, se afianzó de tal forma que era más probable que se llevara la bufanda con el gato incluido. Terminó por perder la paciencia, dejó ir la bufanda mientras soltaba un bufido.

— ¡Ese chico asombroso de ojos azules no va a volver, acéptalo!

Dio media vuelta y se fue hacia su habitación, dando un portazo al cerrar la puerta. Cinco minutos después se sintió como un idiota por haber peleado con su gato.

Diez minutos después puso _I will survive_ en reproducción infinita.

 **Día 34**

La hermana de Alec podía ser el mismísimo satanás si se lo proponía. Llevaba todo el día siendo perseguido por ella, al principio había sido apenas una pequeña molestia, pero empezaba a asustarlo un poco. Solo un poco.

Juntó los papeles que había dejado botados en la mesa, arreglándolo de forma torpe, porque realmente no le importaba si se arrugaban o se rompían. Tomó la carpeta, ahora llena de papeles entre sus manos y se acercó al lugar donde la hermana de Alexander estaba sentada. Magnus pensó, por décima vez desde que Alec había entrado en su vida, que Isabelle no tenía nada de lo que Alec tenía, era hermosa y sabía aprovecharlo, posiblemente él debió haberse enamorado de ella, pero no tenía unos terriblemente hermosos ojos azules.

Ella lo observó por un momento, enseguida señaló el asiento vacío a su lado. Tardó un momento en decidirse pero al final tomó asiento a su lado. Ella tecleó algo en su celular, después lo guardó y se volteó para mirarle.

— ¿Cómo estás, Magnus?

—Muy bien, estoy a punto de ganar un nobel gracias a mi libro, "Cuando no puedes superar a tu ex", ¿tú que tal?

Isabelle reprimió la risa, más por seguir con su pose de chica mala que por respeto a Magnus.

—Alec no está bien…

—Basta —le cortó. Se acomodó en la silla, incómodo por la situación—. No quiero saberlo, Isabelle. Alexander y yo terminamos, déjalo así.

—Dios, ustedes son como niños pequeños.

Isabelle se levantó, haciendo sonar sus tacones en el suelo, su cabello se movió al igual que ella, salvaje y elegante en un par de segundos.

—Sé que quieres que tu hermano y yo…

— ¡Quiero que dejen de actuar como idiotas! Tú le quieres y él te quiere. Si, cometió un error, todas las personas cometen errores, acéptenlo, supérenlo y vuelvan a estar juntos.

Magnus se levantó, colocó la carpeta bajo su brazo, le regaló una sonrisa a Isabelle y se dirigió a la puerta para irse rápidamente. Escuchó los tacones de ella volver a resonar contra el suelo, pero él no se volvió.

Tal vez al fin estaba siguiendo los consejos de Gloria Gaynor.

 **Día 38**

Había vuelto a arreglarse el cabello, al menos lo intentaba un poco. Estaba tratando de que tuviera un aspecto desordenado, en realidad lo estaba intentado.

Escuchó el timbre del teléfono pero decidió que no era importante, necesitaba acabar eso y necesitaba que quedara perfecto. Así que dejó que la contestadora tomara la llamada. Sus dedos se quedaron atorados en su cabello al escuchar la voz en el mensaje.

 _Te amo, sé que no me vas a contestar esto así que supongo que está bien decir esto. Seguramente lo borrarás antes de escucharlo, supongo que está bien._

 _Pero te amo, Magnus._

Sus dedos siguieron atascados en su cabello por un largo rato, hasta que se dio cuenta que el mensaje había acabado hace tiempo. Soltó un bufido y se desordeno el cabello furiosamente. Ese día tampoco se lo arreglaría.

 **Día 41**

Era divertido, a él siempre le había parecido divertida la forma de actuar de Alexander cuando estaba nervioso. Seguramente creía que no podía verlo, pero cualquiera lo vería si estaba frente al salón haciendo esos llamativos movimientos con los brazos.

El lugar estaba vacío, él seguía ahí solo porque no tenía otra cosa más que hacer hasta dentro de un par de horas, había estado jugando con su celular por un buen rato, pero entonces encontró una mejor distracción. Alexander estaba fuera del salón, podía verlo a través de la tercera ventana, estaba dando vueltas alrededor de su amigo rubio mientras sus manos se elevaban por sobre su cabeza, manoteando en el aire por la desesperación.

Magnus conocía a Alexander, sabía que estaba excesivamente nervioso, y que su amigo rubio que lo acompañaba empezaba a molestarse. Seguramente en un rato lo empujaría para hacerlo entrar al salón.

Al final fue Alec el que se decidió a moverse. Magnus desvió la mirada al instante, tomó su carpeta con las cosas guardadas y dejó todo regado en el escritorio, esperó un momento, hasta que creyó que Alec ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca de la puerta, y comenzó a recoger todo de nuevo. La puerta se abrió en ese momento, Alexander entró y se acercó decidido hasta el escritorio.

—Hola —saludó, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos detrás de la espalda.

—Hola —contestó Magnus.

—Es tu cumpleaños.

—Eso creo.

Y ahí se acabó, el coraje que Alec había reunido se esfumó tal como había llegado.

— ¿Necesitas algo?

Alexander asintió con la cabeza ante la pregunta, pero en lugar de pronunciar alguna palabra se limitó a traer los brazos al frente, aventar una caja al escritorio, dar media vuelta y salir a zancadas del lugar. Magnus iba a decir algo más pero la huida del menor lo dejó callado por un buen rato, hasta que decidió fijarse en el paquete en su escritorio. Era pequeño, cuadrado y estaba envuelto en papel de regalo morado que brillaba por todos lados.

Soltó un suspiro, se dejó caer en la silla que estaba ocupando hace un momento y miró el paquete con detenimiento. En ese momento tenía dos opciones, abría el paquete y veía que contenía o lo tiraba en el bote de basura que había al lado de la puerta. Cualquier cosa tenía que decidirla antes de que su tiempo libre se agotara.

Sacó su celular, que había quedado sepultado entre los papeles que había desordenado sobre el escritorio, paseó las yemas por la pantalla hasta dar con el teléfono de la persona adecuada para manejar esa situación. Marcó y se pegó el celular a la oreja, mordiéndose los labios por el molesto sonido de la llamada conectándose. Estaba decidido a marcar más de cinco veces, porque necesitaba un consejo en ese instante, y para su buena suerte contestaron al primer intento.

—Catarina, ¿qué hago con un regalo de cumpleaños?

 **Día 44**

Estaba hecho, iba a abrir el paquete ese día.

Todos estaban presentes.

Presidente Miau y él estaban sobre el sillón observando el paquete, y esa era toda la concurrencia que hacia falta.

Se había mentalizado para llevar a cabo la acción, así que ese día no fallaría. Podía caer un meteorito en su cocina, o empezar la tercera guerra mundial en la casa de su vecino, y aun así él abriría ese paquete. Porque ya habían pasado demasiados días desde que lo tuvo entre sus manos y las ansías estaban comiéndolo vivo.

Miró a su gato, esperando una aprobación que nunca llegó porque no parecía realmente interesado en desvelar el secreto de lo que contenía la caja. Así que inhaló y exhaló aire un par de veces, tomó la caja y la apoyó en su regazo para enseguida empezar a rasgar el papel que la forraba. La caja era blanca y de cartón duro, abrirla fue fácil, el contenido era sencillo, pero aun así no parecía sencillo de asimilar. Adentro de la caja yacían dos pedazos de papel, Magnus los reconoció en seguida, eran los boletos que habían comprado hace unas semanas para el concierto que daría una banda de la cual Alexander estaba enamorado, y que Magnus secretamente también amaba.

El hecho de tenerlos en sus manos, que Alec decidiera que prefería no ir, fue ligeramente desmotivador para él. Porque semanas atrás había esperado con ansías la fecha y después de la ruptura lo había olvidado por completo, el hecho de que Alexander decidiera que no quería compartir eso con él era decepcionante.

Dejó el regalo sobre la mesita frente a él y se levantó para ir a la cocina. Tomó el bote de galletas, una de las pocas cosas que habían sobrevivido a su ataque de comer todo lo que había a su paso, volvió a la sala y se dejó caer en el sillón de nuevo. Su mascota le miró por un momento, después se subió a su regazo y olisqueó un rato el bote de galleta, tratando de encontrar algo que fuera para él, pero al descubrir que no había nada decidió solo acostarse en el regazo de su dueño.

Magnus encendió la televisión mientras se llevaba una galleta a la boca. Si Gloria Gaynor seguía fallándole iba a terminar ganando varios kilos más.

 **Día 48**

Catarina y Ragnor le habían dicho que estaba siendo demasiado dramático, que Alexander le había regalado las entradas porque había aportado más dinero, por lo tanto le pertenecían. Tessa, a diferencia de sus otros dos amigos, le dijo que estaba siendo un verdadero idiota al seguir sufriendo por la ruptura que él mismo había provocado y que podía solucionar en cualquier instante.

No lo aceptó, no era un idiota ni era dramático, solo veía la verdad en los actos de Alexander. No podían juzgarlo por eso.

Y por supuesto que no fue dramático o idiota borrar los números de celular de sus amigos después de escuchar esas acusaciones a su persona.

 **Día 51**

Presidente Miau lo sabía, Ragnor lo sabía, Tessa lo sabía, la señora que vendía pan cruzando la calle lo sabía. Todo el mundo sabía que Magnus estaba sufriendo, y que gracias a ese sufrimiento había estado ganando peso. El verdadero problema había sido hacer entender a Magnus que todo el sufrimiento que estaba pasando podía acabarse simplemente con que él hiciera una llamada.

Y justo en ese momento el verdadero problema de Magnus era si debía llamar a Alec, o esperar a que éste llamara. Había estado llamando todos los días, a diferentes horas, pero justo ese día había decidido llamar cuando estaba bañándose, por lo cual no tuvo tiempo de responder, y desde entonces no había vuelto a llamar. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia sobre lo que tendría que hacer, y cada minuto que pasaba perdía también el coraje que había tenido sobre llamarle y solucionar las cosas.

Y tal vez debería dejarse de tonterías. Ya no estaba en la edad en la que hacer tonterías no tenía consecuencias. Tenía que tomar el teléfono llamar a Alexander, pedirle que viniera a verlo porque tenía un ataque que solo se curaría si el mencionado lo besaba hasta perder la conciencia. Y tal vez también debería plantearse la idea de dejar dormir a su gato sobre su cuello, porque estaba siendo asfixiado lentamente.

El teléfono sonó. Se quitó a su gato de encima, inhaló y exhaló un par de veces antes de levantarse e ir hacia el teléfono, a medio camino el timbre dejó de sonar, lo cual significaba que quién había llamado no era Alec, porque Alec siempre dejaba un mensaje de voz.

Mantuvo una pose rígida antes de volver a su cama, donde había estado refugiado toda la mañana, tomó su celular y buscó la canción que necesitaba. La voz de Gloria llenó la habitación mientras él se acurrucaba en las cobijas. Porque tal vez debería seguir haciendo tonterías hasta que Alexander le llamara de nuevo y él pudiera decirle lo mucho que lo extrañaba. O tal vez solo decirle que sobreviviría. Dependía de que tan en serio se tomara las palabras de la canción.

 **Día 55**

Hace varios días que Alexander no llamaba, lo cual lo dejaba sin ninguna oportunidad de hablar con él y con la amarga sensación de que esta vez realmente todo se había acabado, que incluso Alec se había dado por vencido.

 _I will survive_ estaba en reproducción infinita y él trataba de seguir la letra de la canción. Era una lástima que la canción no parecía funcionar para un chico de cabello negro y ojos azules.

 **Día 58**

Era muy probable que se estuviera volviendo loco por llevar tanto tiempo escuchando la misma canción. Porque ese día desde que había vuelto a casa creía haber visto a Alexander al menos cinco veces, pero eso era imposible, porque Alexander llevaba ya varios días sin llamarlo, dejándole claro que esta vez realmente ya no había oportunidad alguna entre ellos.

Y la canción que se supone debía de ayudarle a superar todo eso empezaba a darle deseos de tirarse por la ventana. Además estaba el hecho de que cada que iba a la ventana le daban ganas de tomar su abrigo para salir e ir en busca de Alexander. Y el hecho de estar alucinando con ver a su ex no era una gran ayuda.

Iba a volver a su sofá, o tal vez a su cama, refugiarse, escuchar música y pensar en lo horrible que podría ser su vida en algunos momentos, pero entonces vio de nuevo a una persona que se parecía a Alec, y se decidió que realmente ya no quería seguir haciendo tantas tonterías. Lo extrañaba, y no iba a _sobrevivir_ realmente sin él. Corrió hacia su habitación, buscando un abrigo y un paraguas, era obvio que comenzaría a llover en cualquier momento, y si realmente iba a ir a ver a Alec entonces tendría que llegar lo más decente posible.

Tomó las primeras llaves que encontró en la mesa del recibidor y salió del departamento. Bajó las escaleras casi corriendo mientras se ponía el abrigo, casi cayéndose en los últimos peldaños. Metió las llaves al bolsillo y entreabrió el paraguas, deteniendo el avanzar del resorte con su dedo índice. Abrió la puerta con su mano libre, jaló y avanzó hacia adelante pero se detuvo al instante, no le fue posible dar un solo paso más.

Alexander le miraba entre sorprendido y avergonzado, su chamarra y su cabello tenían pequeñas gotas de agua, seguramente había empezado a llover ligeramente, sus mejillas tenían un pequeño tono rosado, y sus ojos eran mucho más azules de lo que recordaba. Magnus tuvo ganas de decirle muchas cosas, o de simplemente tomar su rostro y acariciar la piel hasta que sus dedos se entumecieran. En lugar de eso abrió la boca y pronunció la frase más estúpida que cualquier persona hubiera dicho en su vida.

—Dejaste de llamar.

—Mi celular se rompió —contestó Alec, casi al instante.

Magnus asintió con la cabeza y frunció los labios. Tenía pocas opciones en ese momento, así que decidió hacer la primera que se le vino a la mente.

Soltó el paraguas, el cual cayó al suelo y se abrió en su totalidad, Magnus sintió el paraguas golpearle la pierna, pero también sintió las mejillas frías de Alec entre sus manos, y sus labios fríos y resecos contra los suyos. Alec estaba frío, toda su piel estaba fría, mientras que él estaba tibio, su temperatura era tan diferente que parecía que ambos se necesitaban.

Alexander posicionó las manos sobre el cuello de Magnus y afianzó el agarre con fuerza, el beso fue profundo. Los labios de ambos se buscaban con desesperación, reclamando lo que estaban necesitando desde hace tiempo.

Y por ese momento Gloria Gaynor podía irse al averno, él solo podía sobrevivir con Alec.

 **Día 1**

—No quería que te despidieran.

Magnus asintió con la cabeza, apenas y estaba prestando atención a lo que Alec decía, sus manos estaban ocupadas delineando la pálida piel a su disposición.

—Ella dijo que si te despedían estarías más tiempo conmigo…

— ¿Te aliaste con Camille porque te sentías solo? —preguntó Magnus, deteniendo sus manos sobre la cintura desnuda de Alec.

—No fue por eso… —Alec soltó un suspiro, se encogió hasta apoyar la frente en el hombro ajeno— nunca te ha gustado contarme nada y cuando ella llegó y me dijo todas las cosas que sabía de ti me sentí como… en realidad me sentí como nada, supuse que algún día me contarías cosas de tu vida antes de mí, pero nunca lo hiciste, en su lugar llegó ella con todas esas cosas sobre ti y pensé que yo era un simple novio para ti.

— ¿Creíste que no tenías importancia para mí?

Alexander volvió a suspirar, Magnus sintió la cabeza del menor moverse en su hombro y lo tomó como una afirmación. Sus manos descendieron con cuidado por la piel desnuda del pelinegro, sus dedos trazaron círculos invisibles desde la cadera hasta los muslos. Alexander paseó sus manos por los hombros hasta descender al abdomen desnudo del mayor.

—Te guardas todo, apenas y sé unas cuantas cosas de tu pasado gracias a tus amigos.

Magnus suspiró, ladeó la cabeza y dejó un pequeño beso en la sien del menor.

—Eres todo para mí.

Alec sonrió, se enderezó y buscó sus labios.

 **Día 4**

Presidente Miau había cambiado la bufanda que había en su cojín por el humano dueño de dicha prenda. Había encontrado un buen refugio en el regazo de Alec, y no parecía querer dejarlo por nada del mundo, aun cuando su amo lo viera desde la cocina con el ceño fruncido por acaparar a su novio.

Alec seguía acariciando a Presidente detrás de las orejas, mantenía una mano libre para poder tomar el control de la televisión y buscar algo entretenido antes de que Magnus regresara. Al final se dio por vencido con la programación en los canales, por lo cual decidió investigar alguna película en internet, lo que fuera con tal de no tener que soportar una película romántica que le provocara un coma diabético. Para cuando abrió el navegador Magnus ya estaba regresando, con un tazón de palomitas y un jugo de naranja a medio tomar.

— ¿Por qué sale esa canción tantas veces en tu historial de reproducción?

Magnus apenas y le dio una mirada, no lo necesitaba, sabía a cuál canción se refería.

—Fue mi apoyo y mi guía de supervivencia todo este tiempo —contestó, simple y certero mientras tomaba asiento a su lado.

Alexander se quedó callado, salió del historial de reproducción y siguió buscando alguna película. Terminó dándose por vencido y volviendo a la película romántica que provocaría que vomitara caramelos de menta en algunas horas.

Magnus se apoyó sobre él, ganándose un bufido de parte de Presidente Miau por haberlo ahuyentado de su regazo. Él parecía a gusto con la película, por lo cual dejó el asunto de esa forma, al menos hasta que la duda lo empezó a carcomer.

—Tú me hiciste dejar la llave.

Su novio dudo por un momento antes de darse por vencido.

— ¿Qué?

—La canción, dice que debió haberle quitado la llave, tú lo hiciste.

El moreno se enderezó como si de repente hubiera recordado que la cocina se estaba incendiando, volteó para ver a Alec, tan rápidamente que un par de palomitas se salieron del tazón.

— ¿Conoces a Gloria Gaynor?

—Todo el mundo conoce _I will survive_ —respondió Alexander. Encogiéndose de hombros para quitarle peso al asunto.

—Tú no deberías.

Recibió una mirada escéptica y Magnus tuvo que aceptar que juzgar a Alec de tal forma que creyera que nunca había escuchado una canción famosa estaba un poco mal.

—No cambié la cerradura —declaró, echándose de nuevo sobre su novio para evitar que su gato reclamara el lugar—. Punto para mí.

—No te funcionó tratar de seguir la canción porque no me corriste, incluso me besaste.

Alec recibió un gruñido, por lo cual empezó a reír. Fue ahí donde Magnus lo supo, porque la risa de Alec siempre lograba hacerlo sentir bien, fue por la risa de Alec, por la forma en que le acariciaba el cabello aunque se manchara los dedos de algún producto para peinar, por las líneas y círculos invisibles que dibujaba en su piel, por todas las pequeñas cosas que se juntaban para hacerlo sentir amado.

—No me funcionó. —exclamó. Esperando que Alexander prestara atención—. Supongo que fue porque guardaba todo mi amor para alguien, y tú eres ese alguien.

Alzó la cabeza, sus ojos buscaron los azules que tanto le encantaban, en su lugar encontró las manos de Alec sobre su rostro y los labios ajenos presionando con suavidad los suyos.

Y tal vez por eso Gloria Gaynor había buscado sobrevivir, porque no tenía a alguien como Alexander.

* * *

 _._

 _Ahí está, no fue revisado a conciencia, cualquier error pueden reclamarlo._

 _Dudas, aclaraciones o felicitaciones son bien recibidas, si dejan un review me harán una persona feliz._

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_


End file.
